Si alguna vez lo lees
by Yumi-chan84
Summary: Hay cosas que no podemos decir, cosas que quisiéramos contarle al mundo pero no podemos hacerlo; esta carta expresa un poco de eso que se debe callar. GohanX Lime


**Si alguna vez lo lees, sabrás lo que sentía por ti….**

Nos conocimos hace mucho, cuando aún éramos unos niños, cuando reíamos y nos divertíamos; jugábamos y tú junto a tu padre se encargaron de los malvados.

Nos dejamos de frecuentar, nunca sabré porque; escuché que entraste a la Orange Star High School, yo estudié en otra parte; sin embargo en la universidad nos fuimos a reencontrar.

Sabes bien cómo fue, estabas allí; volvimos a reír y a divertirnos, pero no pasó nada más, por desgracia para mí.

Sabía que tenías una novia, la perfecta hija de Mr. Satán, es linda lo admito, pero dudo que te conozca como yo te conozco.

Una noche quise saber de ti, no sé porque, así que te mande un mensaje por internet y me sorprendió mucho tu pronta respuesta; te pregunté cómo estabas y me contaste que algo mal, tenias problemas con tu novia y se iban a separar; no te miento me dio pena leer eso pero a la vez en el fondo de mi brilló la esperanza de una oportunidad.

Platicamos por semanas, unos meses quizá; una mañana de sábado me pediste un favor especial; dijiste que tenias un evento social de la universidad y me invitaste a que fuera tu acompañante; habías peleado con tu novia nuevamente y no tenías con quien ir; yo acepté, y te soy honesta feliz y convencida acepté.

Me ilusionó el hecho de poder verte otra vez, de salir y divertirnos como antes, como dos chiquillos; me arreglé para ti, me puse bella, lo más que pude; y te esperé en el departamento de la cuidad donde vivo con mi abuelo.

Cuando llegaste no pude creerlo, te veías guapísimo; corrí para abrazarte y lo hice con fuerza, sin ganas de soltarte; por fin lo hice, te besé en la mejilla y partimos.

Esa noche fue mejor de lo que imaginé, llegamos al lugar en donde todo el mundo me sonrió de oreja a oreja; bailamos y la pasamos fenomenal; por un momento casi pude divisar que intentaste tomar mi cintura cuando caminábamos hacia la puerta al salir, y eso puso a latir fuerte mi corazón; nos fuimos a un parque cercano en donde charlamos hasta la madrugada y mientras hablabas, yo deseaba desde el fondo de mi ser que me besaras; pero no lo hiciste.

Ya muy tarde, o muy temprano en la madrugada, me acompañaste a casa; yo no quería que eso pasara, yo quería continuar conversando contigo, quería seguir viéndote, observando cada movimiento, escuchando atenta cada palabra salida de tu boca; pero debíamos descansar; salimos del automotor, me escoltase a la puerta y nos despedimos, un largo abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, desafortunadamente; y así concluyó la noche más maravillosa y perfecta de mi vida.

Pasaron los días y seguimos en contacto, yo seguía girando de alegría desde esa noche; nos volvimos a ver, esta vez para cenar y fue otro éxito total; jamás pude imaginar como una persona puede darle vueltas a tu mundo con simple un gesto, con una sonrisa amable o con tan solo verla respirar junto a ti.

Me estaba enamorando, ¡Que va! Me estaba enamorando más de ti de lo que estaba; me descubría deseando que tomaras mi mano, buscando estar lo más cerca de ti; sabías todo de mí y yo sabía todo de ti.

Un día me dijiste que tenías un examen en la capital del norte y me pediste que te acompañara; que no me preocupara por los gastos que la universidad te había becado; sin dudar ni un segundo acepté; cómo me iba a perder la oportunidad de pasar días enteros contigo; y sin más llegó la fecha, nos subimos al tren y partimos por la noche hacia la capital más lejana.

Al inicio del viaje todo transcurrió con normalidad, charlábamos y reíamos mientras observábamos el paisaje, hasta que llego el momento de dormir; ofreciste tu hombro para que me acomodara, yo accedí gustosa, pero de un momento a otro quedamos frente a frente, a milímetros nuestras bocas; me quede hechizada, seducida por tus ojos azabaches.

No me pude resistir, retire delicadamente tus antejos y me hundí en tus labios, fueron tan suaves, tu correspondiste el beso, no hiciste algún movimiento para apartarme, todo lo contrario, me acariciaste el rostro en un gesto tierno, tal y cómo tu eres; y después bajaste tus manos a mi cintura y eso me hiso volar, deseaba que en ese momento arrancaras la blusa y me besaras completa; pero debía guardar la compostura.

La noche pasó y nosotros seguimos con nuestros besos, algunos tiernos, otros más apasionados; me dijiste que habías esperado años para eso, te dije que sabía que no ibas a dar el primer paso, tú asentiste y me diste la razón para después continuar besándonos.

Llegamos por la mañana, soñolientos y con los labios hinchados; caminamos unas cuadras de la estación a un pequeño hotel cercano; nos dieron la llave de la habitación y entramos.

Una habitación, pero dos camas; me decepcionó un poco ese hecho, pero era algo que bien podía arreglar; dijiste que querías relajar un poco la espalda antes de salir a desayunar, y te recostaste en una de las camas, yo hice lo mismo y me acomode a tu lado.

Me acurruqué lo mas que pude, lo mas cerquita de ti, tu devolviste el gesto y me abrazaste; nos miramos y nos hundimos en un beso, un beso de fuego apasionado; me tocaste el rostro y después tus manos se posaron en mi cintura, me estremecí, sentí como la temperatura subió en mi cuerpo, tus manos inquietas se colaron debajo de mi blusa, mientras mi piel se erizaba con el rose de tus dedos; tocaste mis pechos y masajeaste con tus dedos mis pezones; me volví loca, sucumbí; aparte tu boca de la mía para quitarme las prendas que me cubrían el torso, tu impaciente masajeaste mis pechos mientras me retiraba la blusa y me arrancaste el sostén con prisa para jugar con tu boca mis pezones.

Me tomaste con fuerza y me recostaste para descansar sobre mí, me besaste el cuello mientras yo apretaba los ojos en éxtasis y justo cuando te disponías a retirarme los jeans algo sucedió.

Alguien tocó la puerta, era el personal de limpieza; yo salté de la cama con mis prendas hacia el baño, _¡¿Kami por qué?!_ Tu abriste la puerta, alcance a escuchar que una mujer preguntó si podía asear el cuarto, tu respondiste que sí que en un momento saldríamos; escuche la puerta cerrarse y salí del baño; me preguntaste si quería desayunar, yo respondí que sí, necesitaba un café, me tomaste de la mano y partimos.

Desayunamos sin prisa, entre risas y platicas amenas; me dijiste que querías descansar un poco más, sabía que no era así, sabía que querías terminar lo que iniciamos y eso me hiso feliz.

Y fue perfecto, me entregué a ti porque te quería, porque había esperando mucho tiempo deseando eso, y sentía que tú también lo habías deseado, igual que yo.

Salimos después de un rato de amarnos con pasión y ternura, fuimos a comer algo y después la centro de la cuidad, nos divertimos como siempre, tal y como somos cuando estamos juntos; dos grandes amigos que ahora se habían convertido en amantes.

Regresamos al hotel y continuamos amándonos; al día siguiente tenías que ir a la universidad, así que te ayude a estudiar un poco, bueno es un decir; pues no paraba de darte besos mientras intentabas leer esos libros que tuviste que empacar.

Te despertaste muy temprano, pude sentirte, pero realmente tenía mucho sueño, así que me acurruqué de nuevo; dormité pero un beso tuyo en mi frente me hiso despertar; abrí los ojos y te vi inmaculado con tu sonrisa apacible; la mejor visión que he tenido en mi vida; me dijiste que siguiera durmiendo, que estarías de regreso al medio día; me besaste en los labios y te fuiste.

Yo me levanté después de un rato; me duche feliz, baje a desayunar al restaurant del hotel feliz, y regresé feliz a mirar el televisor esperando tu regreso; con ansias y sintiéndome la mujer más afortunada te esperé.

Regresaste y salté a tus brazos tu me abrazaste como si hubiesen pasado años; nos hundimos en un beso y me tumbaste en la cama, volvimos a amarnos con locura y fue hermoso como todo lo que hacía contigo.

Salimos nuevamente a recorrer la cuidad, un par de enamorados en su luna de miel; pude sentir que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, cómo nos complementábamos y disfrutábamos de nuestra compañía, era como estar junto a mi alma gemela, la persona hecha para mí.

Volvimos a la capital del oeste, yo perdidamente enamorada; seguimos en contacto, salimos a cenar y a pasear por los centros comerciales; me dijiste que tenias que ir a cuidad Satán por unos trámites de la universidad, yo no quería dejarte ir, sabía que Videl se encontraba allí, yo no pregunté si seguías con ella o si ya se habían separado, si se habían dado un tiempo; no me importó, no importaba antes, porqué lo haría ahora que sabía lo que era tenerte en mi vida; no quería presionarte, quería que te quedaras conmigo para siempre.

Partiste, y pasaron semanas, me sentí desesperada pero no quería abrumarte, seguimos en comunicación constante pero no como antes; ¿Qué había pasado?, temí preguntarte, no quería arruinarlo; para mí estar contigo era lo más importante.

Una tarde me llamaste, brinqué de alegría, habían pasado muchos días sin escuchar tu voz; me dijiste que te disculpara por no poder vernos, que tenias cosas complicadas que debías atender pero que pronto vendrías a buscarme; comencé a desmoronarme, me entristeció lo que dijiste y la manera en que lo hiciste; acepte y te desee suerte, como siempre; continué pendiente de tus mensajes, de tus llamadas, y las semanas se convirtieron en meses.

Continuaba con mi rutina, con mi camino, dejando pedazos de mi alma regados cada vez que pensaba en ti; cada noche seguí deseando que durmieras bien, esperando que yo fuera el último pensamiento de tu día.

Pero una noche no pude más, te extrañaba con tanta fuerza que no me pude resistir, te mande un mensaje electrónico preguntando qué había sucedido, la duda me estaba consumiendo; no contestaste, no pude dormir esa noche por obvias razones; la mañana siguiente llegó como siempre sin embargo con el paso de las hora me sorprendió con un mensaje, tu respuesta.

Me desmoroné, mi corazón se detuvo, me quede muda, ciega y sin capacidad de sentir algo; te habías casado y peor aún, la señora perfecta estaba esperando un hijo, tu hijo.

Explicaste cosas como que no estabas seguro, que no sabías que sentir; yo me encontraba en shock, mi hombre perfecto, mi alma gemela, no estaba más conmigo ni podía estarlo.

Te contesté, con lágrimas en los ojos que esperaba que fueras muy feliz; que siempre iba a estar para apoyarte y que podrías contar conmigo para lo que fuera.

Y me hundí en la vació, llore y lloré como magdalena, sintiendo un puñal en mi pecho con cada recuerdo tuyo, con cada recuerdo que formamos juntos; maldije mil veces al destino por permitirme conocer eso que me estaba perdiendo; tu compañía, tus besos, tus caricias, a ti.

Me detesté a mi misma por ser tan ingenua, por ilusionarme tan pronto; me aborrecí por quererte tanto y no poder odiarte; decidí alejarme pero cruelmente todo me recordaba los momentos juntos; quería ir a buscarte y decirte que te amaba que no me importaba que fueras casado, pero quién era yo para dividir al padre de ese niño; no tenía derecho a meterme en su familia; mi única familia es mi abuelo, no quería que ese bebé sufriera por mi culpa; así que me aleje y sigo lejos aquí y ahora.

Pero si algún día, por asares del destino llegas a leer esto, sabrás lo que sentía y probablemente aun sienta por ti, pero que jamás podre decir; a pesar de que quiera gritarle al mundo que te amo y te amaré, y que no podre olvidarme de ti…

 **Lime…**

 _:::::::::::::::::::_

 _Quise hacer este Fic porque cuando existe una infidelidad o una situación similar no entendemos los sentimientos de las o los amantes, suponemos que son frívolos y solo buscan su beneficio o hacerle el mal a otros; sin embargo no es así, a veces la vida nos pone en momentos complicados en donde tenemos que tomar decisiones difíciles, y no siempre las decisiones que tomamos son las mejores para las personas que están involucradas, más aún cuando son cosas del corazón, porque desafortunadamente nosotros no elegimos a quién amar._

 _Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios…._


End file.
